


below my feet

by WonderTwinC



Series: i can tell you will always be danger [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barry said you were quick on your feet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	below my feet

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had the first sentence of this written for almost four or five months now, since I first started watching Supergirl and got to the crossover episode with Barry. At first I wasn’t sure why Laurel would be there, but now I do and so this is going to be a series of ficlets like this (hopefully) over time.

“Barry said you were quick on your feet.”

Laurel smiled and raised her right hand, brushing away the hair that stuck resiliently to her face. “I know my way around a ring,” she stated with all the confidence she felt, side stepping to her right with a practiced ease. Alex matched her movement, her lips twisting into an easy smile even as her eyes narrowed somewhat in concentration. Laurel’s chest rose and fell in a slow but uneven rhythm as she took another step to her right, another step that Alex mirrored.

Alex’s bare feet made no noise as she stepped forward with her right foot and swung with her left fist. Laurel blocked it easily enough - her reflexes sharp from time spent training under Ted and Nyssa and then Oliver.

Laurel also knew that their enemies wouldn’t always fight on the up and up.

There was no hesitation as she grabbed Alex’s arm and stepped into the other woman’s space, bracing herself as she used the last of Alex’s momentum to throw her to the mat. Laurel grinned in triumph, sweat running down into her eyes - but then she gasped, the breath stolen from her lungs as Alex lashed out, her foot knocking Laurel off balance.

She hit the mat a few seconds after Alex, a small, breathless sound of surprise leaving her lips. For a moment they both laid there on their backs and tried to catch their breath… and then they’re laughing.

Loud, breathless… happy laughter that echoed off the walls and surrounded them in warmth. It lasted until Laurel groaned, grasping at her mostly healed side while still chuckling softly. Alex pushes herself up into a sitting position. Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she tried to stifle her own laughter, holding out a hand to Laurel. “Tie?”

Laurel nodded, taking Alex’s hand and letting herself be hauled into a sitting position on the abused mat. There was a warm, fluttering feeling that settled in her chest as she smiled back at Alex, her fingers loosely tangled in the side of her tank top.

“Come on. ” Alex stood slowly, a little sore from being slammed on the mat just moments before, but she offered Laurel a lopsided grin as she held her hand out once more for her to take. “Lunch is on me.”

Laurel laughed and reached out to take Alex’s hand, grateful for the assist. An unexpected warmth flooded her cheeks as she felt the same nervous flutter from moments before, finally able to put a name to it.

_Oh_ , she thought to herself as Alex hauled her up on her feet, aware of the slightly stupid smile on her face.

She was definitely in trouble.


End file.
